Pins & Needles
by MysteriousWriting
Summary: Slowly the other mother regains strength, Coraline has a child at thirteen. Three for one, the other mother smirks. Now she knows she'll have to trick Coraline and Wybie, but not the baby. A mouse with button eyes, a trader spy. CW of course!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

_Flash Back_

_As the key fell down the well, the hand of the Beldam slowly wiggled itself back together. Needle by needle, it pulled thread out of the blanket it was tied to. 'I must not displease mistress, she will hurt me…' Slowly the hand was one, and just before the blanket hit the bottom, it jumped out onto the stony wall holding a buttoned key. 'Coraline,' it thought, 'Mistress is hungry, and her strength is out strength…'_

Present Day

Coraline ran outside, she couldn't wait to tell Wybie. Ever since the key was thrown down the well, she had been hearing moans come from the little door in that awkward room. She was scared, and it had been happening for a month. Now the sounds had died, and Coraline was sure the other mother was dead. The only thing she wasn't sure about was why it took so long.

Just as usual, Wybie, the village stalker was waiting outside her house.

"How are you Why-Were-You-Born?"

"Good as usual, Jonsey!" he replied.

"I told you to quit calling me that!"

"Well sor-ry, you just can't take it!"

"That was one time, and you decided to be rou…"

Just then Coraline's mother appeared on the front porch.

"A little what Coraline Jones!" she has said.

"Nothing mother, just out nicknames." She replied.

Mel Jones shrugged, and walked back into the apartment. "That was a close one…" she told Wybie. He just shrugged it off; Coraline's mom wouldn't have the guts to tell his grandma. They continued walking, and they walked towards the old well.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I will need two reviews from two different people for a new chapter. :p)**

CHAPTER TWO

_The Beldam made a crooked smile as the hand climbed through the door. She was more pleased on the fact that it held a buttoned key. 'So' she had said, 'You came back…' she coughed. 'No worries mistress, you still have a year left in you…' it thought, 'Coraline will be here by then. Just stay in your close to final form…Coraline is not ready for your true one. But if the time comes, you shall unleash it.'_

_The hand crawled onto the other mother, the thread growing longer, tightening itself around the other mother's hand. The string had dropped, and it crawled its way to the button eyes. Splitting in two, it attached to those too. Climbing back onto the Beldam's face, it reattached. 'Coraline' the other mother had said, 'You know I love you…'_

Coraline and Wybie were back at Coraline's house. Wybie held the newly used condom to her face. "Come on," he said, "Put it on your mouth, you liked it when it was on!" "Yeah," she responded, "Because I was in the mood. You know you aren't anymore. He just shrugged and lay down on her bed. "My, my Coraline Jones, that was the best you did so far."

Lying next to him, she said, "Not too bad yourself. You grew an inch since last time." He laughed, she laughed, and that led to round two. Fight.

A week later, Wybie was spending the night. On top, Coraline was about a week late. She took one her mom's pregnancy tests. She wanted to know if there was a baby inside of her, so she could be sure she could do Wybie or not.

When the time came, Coraline crossed her fingers for pink. She looked at it, and was shocked. Blue. She was pregnant. When she told Wybie, his jaw dropped. "Awe man," he said, "What am I gonna tell Grandma. She's gonna kill me."

"No she won't…" Coraline had added on, "**YOU **and me have a baby to raise. Well, you might get beat, but I won't. Because we know, my parents won't want a mental grandchild. And after nine months, they'll forget." Wybie laughed at the thought of Coraline getting beat with a belt right after the baby was born.

Later on, she said, "We can name it after you. Why-Were-You-Born." He chuckled, and said, "It can easily be a girl, we can call it Horesly. After you of course." She laughed at the joke. Then, they heard the front door open. "Time to tell your folks?" Wybie said. She nodded in agreement.

They rushed downstairs, and right in front of the mirror, they stopped the parents. "Great news," Coraline said sarcastically, "I'm pregnant!" She held up the pregnancy test to prove it. "You..." Mel Jones replied. She slapped Coraline on the face, and asked Wybie if Coraline made her do it. 'Wow!' she thought, 'He gets me pregnant, and he gets the sympathy treatment.' After Wybie said no, Mel and Charlie started talking to them about marriage, no abortions, adoptions, and how they had to get married before the baby was born.

_As all these plans were made, the other mother heard through the mirror. 'Hmm… three for one, sounds fair.'_


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N: I am sorry it took so long, I am in the process of writing a book I want to get published. So, yeah. Here we go!}

DISCLAIMER

Coraline walks in Coraline: Hello Hello?  
Me: BELDAM!  
Coraline: Aah! Hey meany, stick chopsticks up your butt, twist them, pull out orange chicken, and EAT it! Cuz thats all your ever gonna get!  
Me: I was gonna give you a thousand dollars to apologize, but now... CROCODILES ATTACK!  
Coraline: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Me: I do not own this peace of crap Coraline!  
Coraline: Eat crap!  
Me: Get eaten by a Beldam B*tch!

Nine months had passed, and the baby was born. Charolette Rose Jones was a little child, who had purple hair [CORALINE FEVER I HAVE] and her eyes yellow [IDK WHY]. She had long hair at birth, and was quite healthy. Soon Coraline went home, and took care of her child.

She started school online, and so did Wybie. To make things easier, Wybie and Mrs. Lovatt moved in with the Jones's. Coraline was now fourteen, and Wybie the same.

The weird thing was Charolette, Wybie, and Coraline all had the same birthday. August Ninth.

Another two years passed, and the Beldam grew weak. She fed off of the souls of bugs and mice that she let in during the night. She couldn't have Coraline yet. First she needed the child.

At Charolette's third birthday was when the Beldam striked. It was midnight, and all were asleep, except for Charolette. Charolette thought she saw mice shadows running against the wall, and so she got out of bed and chased where they were going to.

She led her way to the little door in the little room with little picture of the little boy with the little fallen ice cream. She found a little button key and inserted it to the little hole, and she saw a huge surprise.

Charolette crawled down the blue tunnel, and to see someone who looked just like her mother. Blue hair, yellow jacket, yellow swampers, but vicious, cruel looking, cold, black, buttons for eyes.

She cried for her mother, but the door was closed, and the wall was bricked up. All that remained was a doll that looked like Charolette and a little mouse. 


	4. Cancled

Guys I have quit this story to put full efforts into my book, which I will soon upload a reading of the first chapter .com/user/WinningPurple


End file.
